Sasuke vs The Dream King
by isagani14
Summary: Sasuke is jealous of this writer who keeps he thinks is distracting his girlfriend, Hinata, from him. He s about to battle it out with the Dream King if he wants Hinata to be only his.
1. In which Sasuke acquires a distaste

**Sasuke vs. the Dream King**

**In Which Sasuke Acquires a Distaste for the Dream King**

His name was Neil Gaiman.

Sasuke, of course, knew him well. After all, _she_ always mentioned his name. With reverence, admiration and even a hint of a schoolgirl crush, the manner in which his name left her lips made Sasuke bristle with some kind of irritation he would never own up to.

She even had a name for him, a pet name of such, 'The Dream King' she said fondly, her eyes starry and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Sasuke would only reply with a snort or a snide comment muttered under his breath sometimes.

Dream King, my ass, he thought darkly. More like a loser king to me.

He was NOT jealous. Just to make things clear…

Why would he be jealous? He was an Uchiha, first and foremost. Uchihas are never contested, never relegated to being second and most definitely never the last. They are winners, by blood, by virtue and by destiny.

From scholastic endeavours, athletics, career and even the pursuit of women, he had bested them all.

So why was he griping about this Gaiman person stealing _her_ attention.

His girlfriend, Hinata, was possibly the sweetest and gentlest creature in all of creation. She always did good, a trait, Sasuke was sure, she shared with Mother Teresa, Princess Diana or St. Francis of Assisi. Pure and good, she was that.

But just because she always did good and was always so sweet and gentle didn`t mean she was a pushover. Before Sasuke got to know her he initially didn't like her. He deemed her too kind and too shy, things he didn't think were for the best.

Then he found out she was intelligent, witty and sometimes bared a sharp tongue when waffled or hoodwinked. Then he started to become fascinated with her, even starting to like her and he pursued her then, intent to win her heart. He had struggled a bit, to which he would never admit blatanly, with courting her. He discovered, with slight amusement, that she had a weird sense of humor and can be stoic at moments of concentration.

She was a Hyuuga, after all, and they were ruthless, no-nonsense and monosyllabic at the best of times. It was simply a miracle of nature that Hinata was born of them.

He liked her, in all honesty and pride aside, even admitting that he saw her as someone he could love and can't be without. She was his number one and it would be a grand thing if he was her's too.

His beloved, his lovely Hinata, loved to read. It was her most favourite thing to do. Heaps upon heaps of novels, manuals, biographies, periodicals and even graphic novels came could be seen around her study and library, all arranged neatly and tidily but were read on a daily basis. She took books everywhere, her family told him so, sharing tales of how adults often searched her clothes for any smuggled books during family activities. Lest she ignore the activity altogether and get lost in her own world as she read her beloved book. Sometimes she took books to training sessions, after which she'd enjoy them after working up a sweat (which was a bit frustrating for Sasuke, who wanted to do other sweat-inducing activities, if you know what I mean, with his girlfriend). Other times, when she had time to spare, she can be seen with a book on her lap, enjoying a fine day and getting lost in her own world.

Sasuke was generally unaffected by this, even purchasing novels novels and graphic novels he knew she'd like or knew that was missing form her collection. He took great lengths to make her happy this way, feeling fulfillment once she gave him that gracious smile and even more prideful once he got that special prize, if you, again, know what I mean, if he made her _particularly happy_.

Troubles with her fondness for books were far from his mind.

That is, until Neil Gaiman came along.

Sasuke often saw books around her library and even her bedside table, books with 'Neil Gaiman' embossed upon their covers. At first he paid them no mind, maybe it was an author that she favored. After all, he could count on Hinata, to know the finest piece of literature. Besides, she read other things, like books by J.K. Rowling, Jane Austen, Bob Ong, Rudyard Kipling and even H.P. Lovecraft (which was a bit unnerving once he thought about it).

Then he noted that the books by Neil Gaiman were indeed many in number in her collection, were often cared for more than the others and lined upon the shelves with utmost care and in perfect order. Whenever he saw Hinata, a book of this Gaiman guy was always near. Always carrying these around, poring over its pages with rapt attention.

He was definitely curious as to who this Neil Gaiman was.

'Who is this Neil Gaiman?' questioned Sasuke, feigning curiosity, as he studied a thick book. The picture upon the cover was a dark gray road spanning into the horizon, white lightning streaking the cloudy grey sky. 'American Gods' was its title.

Hinata, sitting upon her mahogany desk in her study while finishing a mission report that was due two days later, looked up as her her pale fingers combed the stary dark fair falling over her pearly eyes. 'Yes, Sasuke?' Then her eyes strayed over the thing that Sasuke held up. 'Oh, he's a writer, he lived in Britain but he's based in the US now, love.'

'Is he any good?'

That was the worst thing he could have asked. The moment the question left his mouth, she possibly glowed with excitement, fire in her eyes. 'Why, he's a wonderful writer! His wit, his imagery, his style, his tone and flair, word upon word of pure genius!'

Then she went on to describe all the works she's read, every idea and story she absorbed and loved. She was smitten with every story, all by Neil Gaiman.

Sasuke did not look impressed. In fact, he can feel some sort of cloud rumbling within him, something bitter blossoming upon the tip of his tongue and a green haze clouding his vision.

He DID NOT like Neil Gaiman.


	2. In which he finds out what damage

**well, guys, here you go ^_^ the second chapter. Neil Gaiman is a famous writer, he wrote Coraline, The Graveyard Book and American Gods and the Sandman comics... he's totally awesome and i love his works :3**

**In Which He Finds Out What Damage a Writer Can Do**

Sasuke was miffed tonight, as was his temperament whenever a certain writer is mentioned by his girlfriend. They were watching a movie in his house, seated together on the dark leather sofa, cozying up to each other at a cold night like this. Hinata had prepared pizza pops and it sat on the dark ebony wood of his low coffee table, enticing them with a warm, meaty and herby aroma.

Turning on the TV, he tuned in to HBO, waiting for the Sunday movie of the month. As he put an arm around Hinata, the credits playing, he noticed something was amiss.

There it was, the name flashing on the screen in black spidery print as a sort of strange mechanical lullaby played to a scene depicting metal, spindly hands crafting a ragdoll in the image of a blue haired child in a yellow slicker and wellington boots, its black button eyes gleaming.

"Neil Gaiman," he didn't realize he had muttered it aloud. Hinata, sensing his unease looked up at him, blinking at him owlishly, wondering what his problem could be. "Sasuke? What's the matter?"

But Sasuke wrinkled his nosed in disgust as he eyed the screen. "This movie…it's based on a book?" Hinata answered slowly, puzzled about Sasuke's sudden anger. "Yes, of 's _Coraline_." He continued on, "And who wrote the book?" He was getting a feeling that he wouldn't like her answer.

"It's Neil Gaiman, silly. Didn't you see the credits?"

That was it. Sasuke made for the remote, wanting to push the round red button to turn off the TV and the movie. But Hinata's fingers snatched the remote away from his grasp just as he was about to close his hand around it. His gaze landed on Hinata, who had an expression on her face that seemed like a cross between indignant and confused. 'What's your problem?'

"I don't like that movie." He said petulantly, looking away a bit as his eyebrows knotted. Hinata's own brows knotted, looking at Sasuke disapprovingly. "You've never seen this movie before, what have you got against this?"

"I just don't want to watch it. It looks bad!" He knew he was acting silly, throwing a fit over the movie. In all fairness he knew that the movie was very good, he was a fan of stop-motion animation films, secretly liking movies like James and the Giant Peach, The Nightmare Before Christmas and Corpse Bride. But this was a Neil Gaiman book adaptation and, in his wise opinion, anything Neil Gaiman made was a travesty. Well, concerning him and his girlfriend anyway…

"You're acting ridiculous. Well, _I'm_ watching it, with or _without_ you." Then she promptly plopped down, grabbing the plate of pizza pops against her bosom and proceeded to engross herself in the movie, thoroughly ignoring him. Sasuke eyed her in disbelief, surprised at Hinata`s reaction, then he shook his head. He knew when he's lost and like every man who recognizes defeat he sat down and watched the movie with her. But as he got caught up in Coraline's struggle with her Other Mother and the continuing plot, which he found to be actually interesting and imaginative, he thought darkly about how this strange fight between him and Hinata was Neil Gaiman's fault.

Sasuke was at the Hyuuga compound one Saturday morning, invited to a private luncheon by Hinata's own autocratic father. Of course Sasuke had no illusion that this was a friendly luncheon between furture in-laws (he fully intended to be happily married to Hinata). If anything, this was Hyuuga Hiashi's twisted way of intimidating him into thinking twice before claiming the Hyuuga heiress as his own. He had expressed this particular view two days beforehand, to which Hinata smiled, that smile that meant that he made a very, _very_ valid point but wasn't letting him have the satisfaction of knowing it so. "That's just Father's way of making sure you are well-acquainted with the clan." That was her polite way of saying he was absolutely right.

After the awkward welcoming words exchanged between a stoic hiashi, a seething Neji, a nervous Hinata and a bored Sasuke, he spent some time holed up in Hinata's old room with its owner. During this time they enjoyed each other's presence, first by talking about their lives in what Hinata coined as their 'word dates' and what Sasuke said as their 'scholarly make-out sessions'. After the pleasantries of that has waned, the second part of their enjoyment of each other's presence would commence. It usually meant that they were kissing by this time, with Sasuke always leading with the make-out session and groping he'd sometimes do to excite Hinata.

As expected, Hinata and Sasuke were found to be lying in bed, his body on top of hers, and kissing quite fiercely. His mouth moved over her own with gentle passion, coaxing her to respond hotly, imploring him to quicken his pace. One big, pale hand crept up her side before disappearing underneath her shirt, rough fingertips ghosting over her smooth flesh and cupping one soft, round bosom. He felt Hinata shiver underneath him, grasping at his hair and giving it a fierce tug while her other hand touched his abdomen, tracing languidly at his firm flesh.

Their kiss continued and he angled himself against better, to reach those places where he knew she was particularly _sensitive_ when his eyes swept over her bookshelves. Immediately he tensed, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the shelves with an analytical eye.

Lined perfectly and kept dust-free upon her dark shelves were Neil Gaiman's works. Meticulously arranged according to genre, category and in perfect alphabetical order. From the _Sandman_ graphic novels to the books for young readers, she had a complete collection of all of Neil Gaiman's works. It seemed that she had been a reader of those books since she was young, then began reading more and more of Neil Gaiman's books as she grew. It was hard to miss the time and devotion she gave into her collection, and the satisfaction she had when she's reading them all.

He would have been considerate of all of this, except that she spent her dedication on Neil Gaiman. And Sasuke was still fuming about that last Neil Gaiman-caused dispute between him and Hinata.

He focused his frustration on kissing Hinata, his pale hands wandering to places he knew he shouldn't be even touching, not in here in the Hyuuga household. He knew that she'd sense his unease in no time, trying to distract her from the irritation lacing his demeanour. His fingers ghosted over her pale flesh, the trail of his fingers heating up and he pinched at her nipples, making her moan out, squirming beneath him as her eyes shuttered. Just like that

It was all a tangle of limbs and the union of two mouths. Sasuke hastily removed his shirt, fumbling with Hinata's shirt and the clasp of her brassiere, intending to divest them of all their clothing. Both fully shirtless by this time, he was kissing along her skin, as Hinata fought back moans and shudders as she felt his lips and tongue flutter over her bosom. It was very much evident what was about to transpire between them, at that moment, in Hinata's old bedroom. However, the door swung open with a loud bang, a small figure silhouetted in the by the door frame. "Hinata-nee, can I please borrow _Anansi Boys_? And _Good Omens_ if you can lend it to me…" It was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, here to borrow books.

It would have been all fine and dandy, with Hinata lending the book to her so kindly and goodly, and Sasuke would shoo her away nastily. Of course, Hanabi would scowl at him, remarking rather rudely at how he was a nincompoop who didn't deserve her sweet older sister. Then she would leave and they'd be left in peace.

Except that there were two factors that made that impossible as of now. One: Hanabi had become an unknowing audience at a possible porn show starring him and Hinata; and Two: She is NOT supposed to be here! At this time and moment, borrowing books like this.

So instead, the horrific scene transpired like this…

Hanabi was frozen for a while, eyes wide and unused to the idea of seeing her sweet sister underneath her boyfriend, on the bed and both shirtless, doing _something _that she was pretty sure wasn't sanctioned by her father. So she screamed.

The two had been in a similar state of shock as Hanabi but it took her scream to gauge a reaction from them. They swung into motion then, snatching their garment of the floor, pulling and piling them on to their bodies haphazardly, adjusting hurriedly and trying to appear nonchalant about the situation they're in.

"Otou-san! Neji-niisan!" Hanabi was still yelling and Sasuke had an urge to smack her into silence, annoyed as he was with her intrusion. In a second, Neji was at the door, fuming mad as he cast a venomous glare in his direction. Hiashi came soon enough, looking all tyrannical and stern just then. Everybody fell silent as he cast an all-encompassing look at the situation. He paused for a while, then he gave a sigh.

All hell broke loose just then. Neji began throwing accusations at Sasuke, things he returned in fury (Neji didn`t seem to like him ever since he started courting Hinata, incestuous bastard); Hanabi began to gripe then that she wasn't getting the books she came here to borrow, Hinata was fidgeting nervously, wishing that all this would end, and all through this Hiashi said nothing.

"I see…" Hiashi said finally, face betraying no underlying feeling of outrage. "Otou-san, they're about to do 'the thing' in the house," she said to her father, all the while glowering at him contemptuously. "You asshole! How dare you touch Hinata-nee that way!" she added spitefully.

"You're the one who came barging in without knocking, you little snot!" Sasuke countered angrily. Hanabi reddened, incensed at his accusation and she opened her mouth to retaliate when Hiashi silenced her. "Hanabi, why don't you step out at the moment? You're Sasuke-nii and I need to converse upon this…_case_ upon which he stumbled upon."

"But- " Hanabi looked ready to protest, thankfully Hinata stepped. Hiashi surreptitiously gave her a gratified look, form saving him the trouble of dealing with a fitful Hanabi.

"Come now, Hanabi-chan, let's step out for a while. Talk about those books you wanted." She cooed at her, pacifying her irate sister. Immediately Hanabi brightened and followed her older sister out the door, chattering about the _Sandman_ series.

Which left Sasuke to field all the rage from the two men. Hiashi gave him a thoughtful look before clearing his throat.

"Haha. You'll be labeled a sex maniac!" jeered Hanabi from behind her older sister, once Hiashi and Neji left the room. "Just grab your stupid books and go, you brat!" snarled Sasuke while Hanabi stuck out her tongue and pranced out the room, _Anansi Boys_ and _Good Omens_ in tow. "Did I mention your sister's a brat?" he said to Hinata as he stood up to go down to the luncheon. Hinata merely looked at him, her lips pursing, her way of saying she wasn't going to engage him into this conversation. But she kissed him then, sweet and promising, as she murmured in his ear that she was sorry about what happened and that she'd make it up to him tonight (wink, wink). He smirked at this then ambled out of the room. But not before giving a livid scowl at her Neil Gaiman book collection.

Sasuke wasn't rained by a dozen curses upon his person by Hiashi (to Neji's astonishment and annoyance), instead he merely commented on how he was _surprised_ about this development in his and Hinata's relationship and he did not see this one coming. But he liked to think that he was a bit more liberal to his daughters, a bit more understanding of the youth of today, that he could not be outraged about this incident. After all, his daughter was always doing good, and whatever she may do may cannot possibly so bad for her. He trusted Hinata to be responsible about her actions though, and asked him to treat Hinata kindly and respectfully then.

He was definitely surprised about their encounter but there was no denying that this single event could lead to a parade of indignities if words gets out (and he had no doubt it will). He partly blamed Hanabi for this (that snot-nosed witch) but he knew deep inside that there was only one culprit in this mess and it was, surprise surprise, Neil Gaiman. If Hanabi hadn't gone off to borrow his damn books, this whole fiasco wouldn't have happened and they could've had sex (yes, he intended it to go that far) without disruption.

He decided then, as he ate steamed dumplings smothered in sweet-sour sauce, that he has had it. He was declaring war upon the Dream King.

**Reviews are most welcome! :D**


End file.
